cinderella story
by lolipotia
Summary: this story is a cinderella like story romance-humor and drama are on the line ahead so juste try it out !


**ok it's my first story on this site and I hope you like it**

* * *

**chap:1 the party so the day started like any other day in konoha village but it was all going to change Haruno the most unusual girl in konoha was out with her best friend Hinata yuuga on a walk. Hinata being her best friend and a very shy and Sakura know each other since ages like they use to say.**

**- hinata i don't think i want to go..**

**- come on Sakura it's going to be fun.**

**- and since when do you those kind of things ?**

**- since now. I don't want to go alone.**

**- really ? **

**- well yah...**

**- mm... I don't know hinata I mean I don't even have something to wear for those kind of things...**

**- that's my care.**

**- well then I guess**

**- please say yes. (she said while doing the puppy eyes face.)**

**sakura smiled hinata was waiting uncomfortable for her friend to answer.**

**- I don't have a date.**

**- that's not a problem.**

**- if you say so..**

**- sakura just relax it's nothing to worry about just a normal party for ino's birthday as always.**

**- easy for you to say **

**- well ok the last time didn't go to well**

**- you think so ?**

** (flashback)**

** one year earlier**

**- hinata I don't think it's going to work. I kind of have a bad feeling about tonight.**

**- belive me s-sakura e-everything w-will be f-fine.**

**- ok but don't blame me if something goes wrong**

**- I won't p-promise.**

**a few hours later**

**- oops sakura I'm so sorry I'm truly sorry**

**- ino...how am I suppose to remove all the honey off me !?**

**sakura was poured with honey and her beautiful long pink hair was stuck to her body.**

**- things like that happen that's something normal.. j-just r-relax a-and-**

**- NOW YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN !**

**- sakura please relax. said temari in a calming voice to avoid a murder.**

**- yah just go upstairs take a shower change clothes and come back down. said ten-ten**

**- you have luck today yamanaka.**

**(end of flashback)**

- **ok that was a big mistake ,but this year will be different**

**- what do you mean ?**

**- ten-ten will invite the boys and ino won't do anything bad**

**- B-BOYS !? (*oh my nightmare doesn't have an end*)**

**- belive me everything will be fine**

**- like i haven't heard that one before**

** a few hours later sakura was dressed in her beautiful black evening dress and her black high-heeled shoes to leave for ino's party.**

**- hinata come on don't faint before we go to the stupid party.**

**- *hinata screaming from upstairs* please don't say that im giving my best this year.**

**- you always do hina, you alway do**

**- so how do i look ?**

**- charming**

**hinata blushed,and sakura smiled and they got out of hinata's house and headed to ino's,they were walking and hinata saw sakura clenching her theets like she was angry on herself.**

**- relax i have a good feeling about this and you look fascinating.**

**- like last year ?**

**- please sakura don't**

**- I'm sorry but if ino do something I swear I'll go home ... and punch her tomorrow.**

**- ok I'll even help you *she sais while laughing***

**- that sounds good to me **

**hinata smiled and sakura pressed the ring *ring**ring* ino opened the door **

**- omg you two look great come in.**

**- thank you. you look very well yourself.**

**- thank sakura...and sorry for..**

**- i don't want to remember.**

**- ok..so thank for coming to the party it's great. but why are you coming 30 min later then the others?**

**- just to let you enjoy a little more**

**- happy birthday ino. sakura sais while giving her a hug**

**- thanks sakura**

**so after the normal greeting and screaming around the present ino lea then to he room where all their friend were. including the boys. but what ever they had a great time. but then the music change and the boys had to ask girls for a dance. kiba asked ino, naruto asked hinata, neji asked ten-ten,shikamaru asked temari and so on. at they end only sakura was got 4-5 invites but she said she didn't want to dance so she just watch her friend and enjoyed. then suddenly one hand reached for hers but stayed an inch away. she raised her head and eyes prepared to refuse but then seconds before she said it she become speechless. and a velvet voice echoed in her ears**

**- would you like to dance with me miss**

**sakura didn't expect this person to ask her for a dance but she slightly smile and took his hand like in trance. he squeeze it gently the spin her around in the direction of the dance floor and gently hug her prepared to start the dance. they started slowly. the waltz was sakura's strong side she could dance it perfectly and that apparently was noticed by the black-haired boy. sakura was still blushing and seeing that she won't speak first he took the lead**

**- so.. are you from konoha i haven't seen you**

**- i-i..y-yah i live h-here. in the village i mean**

**- so..erm..*sigh***

**- what's wrong ?**

**- i'm not very good in communications with the girls**

**- *smiles*I-i know..and i know you too. you obviously didn't notice me till now..**

**- obviously..well,I don't interest in girls practically**

**- a-and why is that? of course you don't need to tell me **

**- I'll tell you because I like the way you dance**

**- h-how I dance ?**

**- mm..yah. you are good at it **

**- *blush a little more* thanks**

**-...**

**- so?**

**- oh yah. well,they just are not interesting to me. to boring.**

**- oh.I see**

**- expect you**

**- m-me?**

**- yah.I don't know why but you are not so boring as i thought**

**sakura smiled. they keep eye contact the whole time and not even for once they moved the look of each other of course sakura relaxed after few second and they keep talking untill the end of the it was pretty soon for them but soon the clock hit 12 and sakura remembered that she had to be home by now. her mother was waiting for her**

**- sasuke-kun I'm sorry but I have to go I can't stay more**

**- but why?**

**- i.. **

**- wait.**

**he screamed after her but she was out of the room. he chased her to the door but she was gone.**

**- i didn't ask even for her name..**

**he looked down disappointed only to reveal her left shoe. he couldn't be mistaken because he was actually saw it a few times while they dance. he picked it up and said to the blank space in front of him**

**- i swear I'll find you...**

* * *

_**hope you liked it ? so just review and tell me what you think ! untill next time :D**_


End file.
